<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>永远选择生命 by earthafromearth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102125">永远选择生命</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth'>earthafromearth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>旧文搬运，发在sy和lof过</p><p>“这是柯克的思维，史波克对此并不完全陌生，他曾窥见一两颗行星滑过眼角，也曾将手指插入某片原始森林的泥土之中。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>永远选择生命</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>史波克悬浮于星宇之间，深陷蓝黑色的海洋之中，棕色、蓝色和橘红色的大小星球围绕他旋转，或慢或快，彼此相隔数个光年侧肩而过。史波克环顾四周，看见行星随着自身的运转，洒下一道道星尘，星尘将宇宙分割成大小不同、层层叠套的椭圆形，而他是它们的圆心，恒星一般牵引整个宇宙。</p><p>这是柯克的思维，史波克对此并不完全陌生，他曾窥见一两颗行星滑过眼角，也曾将手指插入某片原始森林的泥土之中。但他从未像是现在这样，作为一个原点占据整个空间。</p><p>他缓缓呼出一口气，气体拢在了他眼前，并未向四周散去，反而主动包裹住他全身，气体由无数星尘构成，记忆充当分子，相互拉扯而又互相推搡，在史波克的周遭聚成一个松松垮垮的圆球，史波克突然想起他幼时在瓦肯接受教育的那间圆形独立教室，论文、影片与图释也是如此旋绕他进入视线。</p><p>假若不是麦科伊焦急而揪心的声音还在他的脑子里回荡，他会说这里很美。</p><p>“史波克，这时候只有你那套瓦肯巫术能救他了！找到他！带他回来！“</p><p>找到他……但舰长，你无处不在。</p><p>史波克抬起手，整个宇宙随之扭曲变化，椭圆发生了形变，或是陷下一隅，或是翘起一角，规整的美感被破坏，甚至有行星向四处散开。他急忙停了下来，但记忆们却仍固执地跟随惯性，撞在了他的手背上。</p><p>他被吸入一颗星尘之中，行星失去恒星，体系濒临支离破碎。</p><p>舰长背对他，而他正对他自己，他辨认出这是五年任务刚开始时候的事情，“休息时就喊我吉姆吧，史波克，让我也省省事，不用再张口闭口的先生。“</p><p>年轻的史波克挑眉看向吉姆，年老的史波克则下意识地轻声喊道：“吉姆。“声音中的渴求与绝望让他自己都措手不及。</p><p>柯克被吓得跳了起来，他猛地回过身，一手拦住年轻的史波克冲上前来，另一只手从腰间掏出相位枪。但还没等柯克按下扳机，年老的史波克猛地被撞向一侧，柯克愣在了原地，他看见另一侧医疗翼门口还有另一位史波克，而老骨头正抓着他的胳膊，向他大吼大叫，但下一秒，那个史波克竟然笑了起来，柯克难以置信地眨眨眼，他身后年轻的史波克在说什么“这不合逻辑。“而更不合逻辑的是另一个詹姆斯·柯克从医疗翼中走了出来，这个柯克先是抿嘴对着他的史波克微笑，后却看见了远处的这一对，外加倒在墙上的第三位史波克，他大喊”红色警戒！“，冲向报警按钮，但按钮却又抢先被另一个柯克按下。</p><p>史波克站起来稳住自己，他眨眨眼睛，意识到不止一段记忆撞向了他，无数记忆同时想要把他吸入其中，一个拽着另一个，一个空间叠加到了另一个空间之中，这是唯一的解释了。</p><p>但这不符合逻辑，它们应当相撞而爆炸。</p><p>但这是柯克的思维，只认同柯克的逻辑，而柯克的逻辑则是那般引人致胜。</p><p>他是这场闹剧中唯一的变量，本源性的不可控因素，将他直接排除便是最为直接而简便的解决方法。史波克前一秒还在一片吵闹之中，后一秒却突然再次回到了温暖的宇宙，柯克的宇宙从不是寒冷而寂静的，哪怕是当整个星球都撞在了史波克的手臂上，成百上千万的记忆四散地飘在各处，其他成球的记忆也多有破损，但这是柯克对史波克，哪怕是一片废墟，恐怕也是带着沙漠的温度，史波克认可的温暖。</p><p>史波克精神愉悦的同时又高度紧张，他不知道下一步该如何是好。他纹丝不动，因为他担心任何微小的动作都会带来灾难性的蝴蝶效应。他轻轻闭上眼，缓慢地吐出一口气，尽量放松自己。</p><p>他需要冥想。</p><p>他闭上眼睛，其他感官随之更加敏感。如何他用心去听，他能听到飘进他耳穴那段记忆中零星的对话，柯克的记忆与思想进入史波克的体内，又从他的细胞里钻出去，他仿佛在和柯克做一笔等价的交换，用自己的去换取他的。他想要放任自己沉浸其中，永远站立在这破碎了一半的和谐之中，但是他不能。他的舰长，真正的柯克正躺在医疗翼中，除了监控心脏和呼吸的仪器还在有节律地嘀嘀响着，他再无生机。</p><p>史波克皱起眉头，但就连这么微小的动作都引得一颗行星加快了自转，而另一颗偏离了轨道。</p><p>突然，一个毛绒绒的东西蹭了蹭史波克的裤脚，史波克猛地睁开了眼睛，低下头去。他立刻停了下来，以为远处的星系会因此而崩塌，但什么都没有发生，就好像那些不稳定的思维都突然消失了，这片宇宙变成了一具死去的模型。</p><p>史波克小心翼翼地低下头，却意外地看到一只熟悉的幼兽。</p><p>他曾与两只塞莱特亲近，一只是他幼年时的宠物，另一只便是它，一直存在于他的思想之中。只是他从未想过，这会与吉姆有任何联系。</p><p>他尝试着抬起了手臂，宇宙仍旧一动不动，他眨眨眼，然后蹲了下去，塞莱特主动将头靠在了他伸出的掌心之中。</p><p>他安静地跟着塞莱特，塞莱特时不时回过头来瞧一眼他，生怕他走丢了，那模样和艾·查娅当时如出一辙。史波克意识到他从没问过这只塞莱特的名字……现在他知道了。</p><p>塞莱特带着史波克绕过数十个星球，叼着史波克的衣袖蹦过几团星云，最后停在了宇宙的角落。它扭过脑袋，舔了舔史波克垂下的手背，又转过头去，示意史波克注意到不远处的一个黑洞。</p><p>黑洞与白洞间通过虫洞相连，虫洞的本质则是一个狭窄的隧道，一条用于作弊的便捷小路，如此詹姆斯·柯克，如果非要找寻一个形容词的话。</p><p>他弯下腰，抱起塞莱特，塞莱特在他怀里扭了扭，把爪子和脑袋一同放在了他的肩膀上。他用瓦肯语对他道谢，让它留在这里等他。</p><p>他猛地摔进瓦肯的大沙漠中。</p><p>这不再是柯克的记忆，而是史波克的。</p><p>只有七岁的史波克盘腿坐在沙丘之上冥想，身旁侧卧着奄奄一息的艾·查娅。史波克能在空气里尝到他千方百计想要压抑的悲痛和懊悔，在他的舌尖如针扎一般的苦涩。他朝着自己走过去，半路上遇到了另一只塞莱特，他在心底默默叫他吉姆。塞莱特瞧了他一眼，然后从舌根地下吐出一团药草。药草的汁液对塞莱特有剧毒，嚼碎后咽下去，有大于98%的可能性引起心脏骤停。他把药草放在了年幼自己的腿上，艾·查娅发现了他的靠近，先是冲着他低声吼叫，露出了獠牙，他小心地把手递了过去，艾·查娅半信半疑地闻了闻，疑惑地住了嘴，却没有更亲近地舔他。</p><p>史波克与自己融合，他深吸一口气，沉入那片熟悉的地球海洋，穿过排列整齐的鱼群和纠缠不清的海草，一脚踩在瓦肯的荒漠之上。年幼的自己站在阴影中，皱眉看向远处的艾·查娅。幼兽还未长大，追昆虫时还会一不留神绊倒自己。一样年幼的史波克转过身，朝着年长的自己挑起眉，年长的史波克只是抱手盘腿坐在了地上。他们的母亲也常这样做，当需要谈心的时候，她从不开口要求，却做出一副不接受拒绝的模样。年幼的史波克终究倔不过他自己和他的母亲，老老实实地坐在了对面。</p><p>“你让感情占据了上风。”孩子刚坐下便开口指责。</p><p>史波克眨眨眼睛，一阵风吹了过来，艾·查娅在不远处发出开心的嚎叫。</p><p>“情感与理智并非非此即彼。”他尽量把话说得明白，但年仅七岁的孩子只是再次挑高了眉毛。年长的史波克示意孩子看向艾·查娅。</p><p>风立刻就停了，瓦肯特有的酷暑再次侵袭过来，这个温度对于史波克一贯是有些高的，但他从未提及，只是逼着自己适应，艾·查娅突然倒在地上，发出痛苦的呜咽，后腿上出现了一个巨大的牙印，向外渗血。它朝着年幼的史波克悲鸣，年幼的史波克无助地看向年长的自己。“这是我的错。”他违背家人的意愿，擅自参加瓦肯的成熟礼，假若不是艾·查娅也擅自跟来，被咬死的想必就是他了。</p><p>“是的。”一阵尘土从远处卷地滚来。</p><p>“我应当结束它的痛苦，这是符合逻辑的。”</p><p>“是的，”孩子猛得抬起头，他期待年长的自己给出一条拯救艾·查娅的方法，没想到他会如此直接地肯定杀生，“否定的。”年长的史波克继续说道。</p><p>“我不明白。”</p><p>“这不是逻辑的做法，这个问题中不牵扯到任何逻辑。”</p><p>“请阐明。”</p><p>艾·查娅与瓦肯荒漠都消失了，他和自己处在一片虚无之中，无声无息，无光无物。</p><p>“你认为你面临两种选择：结束艾·查娅的生命抑或让其继续活下去，同时承受更多痛苦。问题简化后便是要第三方替他人在生命与痛苦中作出决定，二者超出了数据可以计算的范畴，同时你也没有足够的数据对任何一个选择进行评估。你认为结束其生命是符合逻辑的做法，但这本身是为自己辩解。”</p><p>“他也是如此的选择吗？不关乎逻辑，只是正确的选择？”</p><p>“肯定的。”</p><p>他看着孩子哄艾·查娅吃下药草，帮着他按住痉挛的塞莱特。孩子努力掩饰眼中的悲伤，史波克当作他没有发现周遭的温度更高了一些。</p><p>“你该走了。”孩子对史波克说罢，瓦肯便退去了。史波克再次回到了柯克的星宇之间。这儿失去了沙漠的温度，他忍不住打了个冷颤。星宇随之晃动，但他不再是原点，原点是他破碎的舰长，向外抛射自身物质的超新星。史波克再也顾不得引力，横穿过正在形成的超行星遗迹，打散了不再规律的星尘轨迹，这一隅星空不再稳定，剧烈地震动和形变，仿佛要将史波克和柯克一同包裹起来，吞下消化掉。史波克跌进了一个漩涡，宇宙成了一汪沼泽，拉着史波克往下沉陷。</p><p>海洋从史波克身上倾泻而出，扑火一般涌向超行星，沿途淹过大小行星，最后裹住超新星。星宇瞬间被浇灭，只留下一片汪洋。数千生命自海洋中繁衍进化，粒子在一秒内相撞百万次。史波克撑不住，按着太阳穴跪了下去，他在霎那间接受了柯克的所有，数千情感冲垮了他理性的防线，他哭了起来，他嗅到柯克血液中的铁锈气味，感到柯克不经意间触碰自己的指关节，听到柯克或愤怒或惊喜地喊他的名字，他一声声地应着，喊他舰长，喊他吉姆，喊他挚爱。他看到海浪涌进冲动，卷起另一片星系内的大小星球。人类和瓦肯人的心跳混杂在一起，像是每隔几排就有规律地点上了休止符；他感受到了人类破碎的思维，他用自己的缠绕住他的，磨皱破碎的绳索被一丝丝地加固，蓝色混在金色之间，越缠越紧，直到再也分不出谁是谁。</p><p>联结。</p><p>史波克被医疗翼的警报声惊醒，他倒吸一口凉气，一把扯掉身上的监控仪，赤脚走向舰长的床位。老骨头紧跟着也跑了进来。他拉开史波克，将扫描仪按在了柯克身上，“还记得之前都发生什么了吗？”，“能告诉我到现在你在哪儿吗？”，“胸闷、头晕吗？”，史波克背着手站在一侧，听见舰长有气无力却无奈地喊着“老骨头”。“吉姆，请认真回答麦考伊医生的常规问题。据我估算，麦考伊医生不会被，用你的话说，糊弄过去的几率高达87.43%。”他将这些话小心地通过联结送了过去，金色的思维轻轻颤抖了一下，柯克歪过头，抬眼对上了史波克的目光，“咱们…”舰长的思维比他的话来得快，史波克点点头，“这是我们能想到的唯一方法，我不应如此无礼建立联结，但…”他想要道歉的话还没开头，就被柯克的微笑打断了，柯克拍了拍老骨头的胳膊，骨头来回看了他俩几眼，嘟嘟囔囔地出去了。史波克走到床边，柯克拍了拍床，他坐了上去。“史波克，”柯克温柔地说道，“我永远选择生命。”</p><p>史波克一时不知道该说些什么，任何话语都好像过于单薄无力，他只是用食指和中指一起摸上柯克的手背，柯克向下看去，笑着说：“是我的荣幸。”他勾起了史波克的手指，蹭过他的指肚。当柯克感到一阵阵愉悦顺着淡蓝色的思维传到自己的情感之中时，他笑着揽过史波克的脖子，亲上他的唇瓣。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>